1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas chromatography-mass spectrometry analyzer (GC-MS). More particularly, the present invention relates to a GC-MS device that can identify a target component by easily switching a gas chromatograph (GC) between a one-dimensional mode and a two-dimensional mode, without changing the device configuration. The present invention also relates to a device that can identify an odor component by easily switching a gas chromatograph (GC) between a one-dimensional mode and a two-dimensional mode, by using GC-MS and an olfactory device without changing the device configuration. Further, the device can be used as a device for identifying chemical substances of general use by replacing the olfactory device with another GC detector using the same device configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, issues relating to safety and health effects of food have been drawing increased attention, and one-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory devices have been introduced in a variety of fields relating to food, beverages, perfumes, packaging containers, automobiles, and automobile parts. In such analysis of odor components, identification is carried out by using GC or GC-MS and performing analysis in combination with an olfactory device (Catalogue for Introduction System for Thermal Desorption, GERSTEL Co., pages 16, 17) that is attached to the GC outlet portion (one-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory analysis; see FIG. 1, FIG. 2).
However, the requirements for such analysis are getting more stringent and analytical methods suitable for smaller amounts of odor components are needed. Accordingly, the separation attained with the one-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory device alone is insufficient and the demand for two-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory devices suitable for separating these components has been growing. In two-dimensional analysis, two-dimensional GC in which the second GC is connected (Excellent Solution Catalogue, GERSTEL Co., pages 14, 15; Maruzen Co. “Gasu Kuro Jiyu Jizai (Reference to Gas Chromatography)”, page 89) is used when the separation with one GC is insufficient, and the identification analysis is performed by attaching a mass spectrometer (MS) and then an olfactory device to the outlet of the second GC in a similar manner (two-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory analysis; see FIG. 3, FIG. 4).
However, these one-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory analyzer and two-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory device are separate devices, and two expensive systems have to be available to perform analysis and identification of components with insufficient separation.
Analysis using a separate two-dimensional GC system also has to be conducted in the case when separation with one GC is insufficient in a general analysis other than odor analysis.
It is an object of the present invention to perform one-dimensional GC analysis and two-dimensional GC analysis in GC-MS by a simple switching operation, without changing the device configuration. Another object is to perform freely the one-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory analysis and two-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory analysis in a two-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory device by a simple switching operation, without changing the device configuration. Yet another object is to enable the switching between the one-dimensional GC analysis and two-dimensional GC analysis even in applications other than odor analysis.
The inventors have found that one-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory analysis and two-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory analysis can be freely performed by a simple switching operation, without changing the device configuration, by incorporating a mechanism performing a specific flow channel control in a two-dimensional GC-MS/olfactory device. Further, the inventors have found that one-dimensional GC-MS analysis and two-dimensional GC-MS analysis can be performed without changing the device configuration, by incorporating a mechanism performing a specific flow channel control in the same manner.